Divergent Party Games
by writerpeople19
Summary: Tris and Tobias go to Uriah's house for a party. tobias doesn't know that they are playing party games, yet Tris suspects it, so prepares. Divergent FanFic Witerpeople19
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

**Fanfiction: Divergent: Truth or Dare**

**Chapter #1**

-{Tris POV [Made 90% by Ashley]}-

I looked down at my phone to see that I got an invite to one of Uriah's parties. That means we will most likely play bed, wed, or dead; truth or dare; and/or never have I ever. I go over to Tobias and, he looks down at me. "Hello Beautiful." He says. "Have you gotten the invite to Uriah's party?" He asks. I stare into his dark blue eyes, and respond "Of course I got the invite, they are like my brothers." He chuckles and picks me up, and carries me fireman style. "Stop Four! Stop!" I scream even though I'm laughing uncontrollably. He looks over his shoulder, and at my ass. "You have a very nice ass." He says, and then smacks it. I hit the back of his head, and he mocks hurt. "Ow." He says while laughing. I look down so I see his ass. I smack it from where I am, and say. "Your ass ain't so bad itself." He laughs, and carries me to our apartment. He turns around in front of the door so I'm facing the door, and I pull the keys out of his back pocket, and unlock the door. I push it open and grab onto the table, I pull, so Tobias's grip on my legs loosens, and pull myself free. "Muhahahaha!" I cackle, and run into the bedroom, and lock the door behind me.

I start by putting layer upon, layer, because at Uriah' s parties we will play Truth or Dare, and the penalty is taking off an article of clothing if you don't answer a truth or do a dare, and frankly I do not trust Uriah, and Zeke when it comes to Truth or Dare. They are like brothers to me, but haha, still don't trust them. "Trissyyyyyyyy, let me innnnnnnn." Tobias whines while, clawing at the door. "Not yet, Tobyyyyyyyy." I say back to him, in the same whiney voice he used. I put my makeup on the way Christina taught me, and put my hair in a bun, on the top of my head, instead of lower like an abnegation bun, and I leave some of my hair out of the bun, and curl it. Done! I smile at myself in the mirror, and surprise myself by actually looking pretty.

I walk toward the door, ever so silently, and put my ear on the door, I hear tobias leaning up against the door, and I open the door, extremely fast may I add, and he topples over. Of course, I catch him, and kiss him. He pulls away, and says, "Shouldn't this be the other way around." I laugh, and shove toward the bathroom. "Go take a shower, you smell funny." I say jokingly while poking his back. I walk into our kitchen, even though there's no food in it, and sit down at the table. There is a stack of books, and I pick the first one up, it's called _Hush, Hush _By Becca Fitzpatrick. It's an older book, like two-hundred years old, but I've read it at least one hundred times.

Tobias come out of the bathroom, and starts to walk out the door. "You coming?" He asks over his shoulder. "Yes!" I say, and follow him out. We walk toward Uriah's apartment, and you could hear the music, and smell the alcohol from five apartments over. Instead of knocking on the door, I just walk straight in.


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Games, BEGIN!

**Reviews:**

** ; Thank you so much! I'm really critical on my own writing that means SO MUCH! -Ashley ;) **

**If you have any truths or dares you want us to write about, tell us, Dare/Truth and character you want it on. ~Alex :3**

**Chapter 2(Written by Alex)**

-{Tobias POV}-

After Tris just barges in to Uriah's apartment, she stops, and kicks something, or someone rather. Zeke lies on the floor, drunk, and passed out. Tris kicks him and he wakes up. "Wahh! What the LITERAL FUCK TRIS?!" He screams, rubbing his ribs.

"Teach you to sleep on the floor, Zekey-bear." She replies with an evil grin. Just then a door slams open and Uriah and Marlene walk out, grinning, and laughing hysterically. "What the hell happened here, morons?" He joked. "Trissy-poo kicked me!" Zeke whined. "GOOD!" Uriah yelled, "Now, all we gotta do is wait for the rest of our gro-" He was cut off by his door opening, revealing: Christina, Will, Shauna, and Lynn. Shauna says, WHY IS THERE ALL THIS GOD-DAMNED YELLING?"

Zeke grinned sheepishly, "Nothing, let's PLAYYYYYYYYY." He drew out the "y" and sat in a circle design on Uriah's rug. "Who wants to go first?" I say coolly. "OOooh, OOOOH! ME!" Exclaimed Uriah.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" He says. "Dare, duh." She says. "Okay, I dare you, to-" "WAIT" Screeches Zeke, "We need some ground rules." "True" says Shauna "How about we have to remove one article of clothing if we refuse a truth or a dare?" "Fine" Snaps Uriah, "Lets Go, Marlene, I dare you to run, to the pit, and sing the barbie song while twerking." She punches Uriah in the arm and runs off. She comes back two minutes later, laughing hysterically. "Ok" She said after calming down. "Tobias, truth or dare?"

"Truth, he says. "Pansy-" Starts Uriah, only to get a slap from Marlene. "Tobias, what is your greatest fear?" "Erm... none ya business," And off comes his shirt.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Tobias says. "Dare!" "Zeke, I dare you, to play 7 minutes in heaven with Uriah, if you refuse, you must let Shauna do one thing to you right here, in front of us." He thinks and says, "Shauna, do your worst." "Ok" She says mischievously, "Zeke, c'mere" She says sweetly. "Ok..." He walks over to Shauna. "Shauna, what are yo-" Zeke starts, but rolls on the floor in pain after being punched in the ribs by Shauna. "OW, Jeez!" Zeke Shrieks. "Ok, fine, Christina, Truth or," "DARE" She screams. "Ok, I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for two rounds." Uriah's face contorts in a weird look. "Ew no, I don't want Will killing me." Christina glances at Will, shrugs and plops down on Uriah's lap, and elbows him in the gut in the process.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?" Christina asks. "Mmmm, dare." Tris replies carefully. "I dare you to sit on Tobias's lap for the rest of the game." Tris grins at me. "Ok, if I have to." She jokes, and plops herself on my lap. I wrap my hands around her waist, she grins, and says. "Will, Truth or Dare?" Will looks aroud nervously, "Umm, truth" He finally says. "PANSYCAKE!" Yells Uriah. Will glares. Tris pipes up and says, "Will, on a scale of one to ten, how STUPID is the term 'pansycake'?" Will grins when Uriah starts to sulk, Will replies, "On a scale of one to ten? Ok, fifty." We all start to laugh and Uriah punches Will.

"Lynn, Truth or Dare?" He Asks.

**So, ****_my_**** first chapter, How'd you guys like it? Let me know!**

**I must say that one review after just one chapter is AWESOME! Daphne You ROCK!**

**Tell me what you guys want for the next like ten truths/dares and we'll implement them!**

**~Alex and Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3: Kissing Disgusting People

~Tris POV~

_"Lynn, truth or dare?" Will asks_

"Dare, bring it ON! I'm not afraid of you!" She says. Will grins evilly, "Oh, but you should be." He says in a scary calm voice. "I dare you to find Eric, kiss him full on the lips, get one one knee, and confess your love to him with a gum ball machine ring." He says to her. A look of shock passes across her face, and I almost feel sorry for her. Almost. Last week she made me run around the pit wearing a slutty cat woman costume, and dancing to the song _I'm Sexy and I Know it. _That was so not cool.

"Okay people, I will do this. Mostly because I don't trust Uriah &amp; Zeke, and I need my clothes for later on." She gets up and leaves, and I speak up, "Chris, we are sooo going after her with video cameras, plus we need to make sure she does this dare." She grins, and gets up with me, we head down the hall, following Lynn at a safe distance, so she doesn't know we are behind her. She spots Eric, and walks over to him. We both silently pull out our phones, and start video taping. She cups Eric's face in her hands, and kisses him, he kisses her back, and starts putting his hand on her ass. I see a flicker of disgust go across her face, but she carries out the dare, and gets on one knee. "Eric," she starts, "I have always secretly loved you, now if you would do the honor of marrying me, we could live happily ever after." He smiles and nods his head. She lets her emotions show, and her face contorts into repulsion. "Ew. No, it was a dare." She says and smacks him across the face, and knees him in the balls. "Ow!" He screams. He sounds like a little girl! Christina and I can't help but burst out laughing. "Eric, you have to come back with us and play truth or dare! You would make it hilarious!" Christina says each syllable of the word hilarious separately, so she sounds funny. "Okay" he says in a really high pitched voice.

When we get back to Uriah's apartment, everyone looks at Eric quizzically, but carry on and don't say anything. "Okayyy, who's my next victim?" Lynn says while rubbing her hands together. She gazes around the room, until her eyes land on me. Shit. "Oh, Tri-is. Truth or Dare." Uh, let's see truth embarrassment, dare embarrassment, but I excuses for that. "Dare. I ain't a pansycake." I say confidently. And evil glint is in Lynn's eyes. "I dare you to find Peter, and kiss him full on the lips, and feel him up a bit, and if he asks why you did that say you've always secretly loved him." My faces twists in disgust. "Disgusting! But alas I need my clothes for when Zeke and Uriah ask me truth or dare." I say, "Any volunteers to watch me do kiss someone who used to be in my nightmares?" I ask. Tobias and Marlene get up, with their phones, of course.

We walk around he pit trying to find Peter, when Marlene finds him. He's over by the lingerie store, pretending not to look at the women changing. "That pervert." I say. Tobias and Marlene nod their head in agreement, and pull out their phone and start video taping. I walk over to him, and try to make the look up distaste on my face. "Hey Peter." I say in a seductive voice.

~Tobias POV~

"Hey Peter." She says in an amazingly seductive voice. "Hey Tris." He says in an equally seductive voice. It takes all of my will power not to walk up to Peter and beat him to a bloody pulp. Tris cups her hands around Peter's neck, and starts to kiss him. He kisses her back, and it looks like he's enjoying it. If I didn't know Tris better, it would look like she was enjoying it too. But, I can see the repulsion she's trying to hide. Both of their hands start to move down, his hands moving down to her ass, her hands just trailing downward, over his ass, towards the front of him. "I can't watch anymore." I whisper to Marlene. She nods and keeps watching.

~Tris POV~

"I can't watch anymore." I hear Tobias say. I pull away, and say "Peter, I have always secretly loved you. You're so manly and masculine. So sexy, what more could a girl want?" I say in extremely seductive voice, swishing my hips back forth, while trailing my hands all over him. Eww. Ew. Don't let the disgust show Tris. "I've always secretly loved you too. That body you have, so perfect what more could a guy want? Why don't we go elope right now?" He asks, trying to be seductive. I stop what I'm doing, and say. 'No. I hate your filthy guts. You tried to kill me, and rape me. I love Four with all my heart, and I wouldn't care if you threw yourself of the chasm. It was a dare from Lynn. You are so shallow, and you are not sexy, masculine, and definitely not manly." And I kick him in the balls, like twenty times, then punch him int he jaw, and kick him one more time for good measure. I turn around to Marlene, "You get all that?" I ask her.

**Yeah! My second Chapter! I did all of it, I tried writing all of it from Tris's POV, yeah ****_that _****was a FAIL. So I did some of it from Tobias's POV Instead. Amazing Reviews! Thank you , and notapansycake. Your reviews mean SO MUCH. I was expecting none, because my writing is crappy, and I actually think Alex's writing for this is better. But if you tell him that, I will find you. You've been warned. **


	4. Drinking

**Hello My lovelies. This is going to be the last chapter 'cause apparently 6 reviews is like tiny cause some people get over 1,000. I totally hate this story and I am going to end it. Sorry if you actually like it. The only reason I'm writing this chapter is because I hate unfinished stories. So far, I know that 6 people like it, please if you want another chapter, I need at least 20 reviews. THANK YOU MY LOVELIES!**

~Tris POV~

Marlene and I walk back to her apartment, and walk right in. Tobias is here and, so is everyone else. Uriah and Tobias look out of place because Zeke and Shauna are making out, along with Will and Christina. I sit down next to Tobias, and then decide to sit in his lap. "Yo Mar!" I say to Marlene. She looks over at me. "Show them." I say. And she does. Everyone, except Tobias and I, laugh at the video. They all laugh even harder when I beat the shit out of him. "Okay, okay, okay. Tris your turn." Uriah says to me. "Okaaaaayyy, I have a group dare for you guys." They all nod their heads vigorously. "I dare all of you to... Compete in a drinking contest! Excluding me, cause we all know what happened last time." I say, and everyone understands. "Okay, get going!"

So far, these are the scores: Christina: two shots, and then puked, so she's out, Shauna: five shots; then passed out, Uriah: twelve shots, and then passed out, Zeke: twenty - two shots, and puked. Marlene is currently at 35 shots (and counting), and Tobias is at 34 shots (and counting) "Yeah Mar!" I shout because, no one else has ever been able to out - drink Tobias. Marlene takes two more shots, and pauses seeing that Tobias is going to puke. He pukes and she raises her hands in victory. "YES" She screams, and then passes out. "Okay, we are all going to bed now cause you all are as drunk as fuck. So night!" I say, and then fall asleep on the couch.

**There you go! It's short but, I can make some other ones if I get 20 reviews or more. **


	5. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongSup! I decided that reading until 4 in the morning was too tempting to pass up, and now, I'm grounded! So far I've got 2 reviews so, I now know for sure that this story is crap, considering no one wants it to continue. It will be very hard for me to update now, (cause I have to do it without my mom knowing) So yeah. BYE LOVELIES THAT KNOW MY STORY SUCKS/strong/p 


	6. ANOTHER AN

**Well, it turns out, a lot of people have followed this story, now, since I'm new at this, PM me and tell me what you would rather have: tons of followers, or tons of reviews? Thx**


	7. Never Have I Ever

**Hey lovelies! I am giving you some more chapters. Oh, and Tiny Unicorn, You're amazing. Definitely worthy of the Unicorn Title. :) **

**Any other Positive reviewers my my summer.**

**This is like a week later at Tris and Tobias's place. **

Tobias POV

I clap my hands together, and say, "Okay everybody, lets play Never Have I Ever." Tris and I look at each other and grin evilly, just to freak everyone else out. It gets quite fun. "Get in a circle, I'll start, with the rules, and then I'll start the game myself." I say. "First, You say 'never have i ever' and then something that you've never done. If you've done it you take a shot. There that's it. Oh, and TRis doesn't have to, she gets water." Uriah starts to protest, but I glare at him, and say "You remember last time she drank don't you?" He shuts up.

I sit in the circle next to Tris, and think for a minute. "Okay Never Have I Ever... Had the Flu" Don't judge, it's the first thing I could think of. Everyone takes a drink. "How did you manage that?!" Tris says, "I've had the flu eighteen times! And boy, did I get it bad EACH TIME! I hate being sick. Oh by the way everyone. If you hear me cough or sneeze, or see me blow my nose, Stay away. You do not want to get as sick as me. It sucks." She finishes. Since, she's next to me, she goes next, "Never have I ever... gone a year without getting sick. Colds don't count either." Everyone Takes a drink. "Seriously? You guys are so lucky." Tris says to all us.

Christina goes next, "Never Have I ever... worn sweat pants in public." Everyone but Shauna and Marlene takes a drink. Christina, Shauna, and Marlene all gasp at Tris. She just glares at them. Will goes next, "Never have I ever... been so drunk I forgot my name." At this, Uriah, Zeke, and Tris take a drink.

Next goes Uriah, "Never Have I ever... Not liked pop tarts." Tris and I drink, because, when we first came here they seemed too sweet for us, plain food and all. He gasps, and puts his hand over his heart in mock shock. Well actually, it could be real shock, that dude loves his pop tarts.

Marlene goes next, "Never have I ever... Beat the shit out of someone." Only Zeke, Tris, and I take a drink. I know I've beat several people, some in initiation, Peter, Al, and Drew, and one other time, when a drunk guy touched Tris in the wrong way, almost getting her clothes off, because she was drunk to, this is when Zeke beat someone up, (other than initiation) We saw him (Tris's attacker) do it from across the pit, because we were headed that way, and we beat him up together. Tris is like a little sister to him. Tris, beat Molly in initiation, and someone else another time, because they put their hand on her ass.

Shauna goes next, "Never have I ever... gone without communication with people for more than twelve hours." Only Tris and I drink, everyone else looks shocked. Tris knows why I have done that, (*cough* Marcus *cough*) but I have no clue why Tris did. I look down nat her, with questioning eyes. She looks up at me and whispers, "I'll tell you later." I nod, and listen to them game.

Zeke goes, "Never have I ever worn a reindeer costume and stripped in the pit." We all laugh when Uriah drinks, it was a dare from Zeke, when Uriah was wearing his boxers.

About a half hour later, everyone leaves, and Tris and I jus sit and chill. "So tell me, when did you not talk to anyone for more than twelve hours?" I ask her. "Well, this one time, when I had the flu, I slept for a full two days. My brother thought I had been in a coma, because that time it been particularly bad, I couldn't move, I barely ate anything because I'd puke it, and I could've been in a fatigue induced coma, but I was sleeping." I stare down at her, in shock, that was a really bad flu. "Holy shit." Is all I manage to make out, and she laughs. "Well, I think it's time to sleep now, or at least I feel exhausted." She says, then gets up off of me and heads into the bedroom.

God, I love her.

**Well, how was that? **

**Btw I realized what a bitch I was for asking for reviews, sorry. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyyy, sorry it took forever, I do have a life. **

**I'm trying something new, and doing POV's other than Tris and Tobias**

**Until the bottom author's note my pop tarts!**

Uriah POV

You know what? I feel like would you rather. Fluffy Unicorns. Shut up brain! Sorry, my brain is really weird. Bacon. BRAIN, SHUT UP! I'm going to go ask the rest of them is they want to play.

I skip down the hall, and knock on Zeke and Shauna's door, really loudly. Zeke opens the door, and glares at me. "You do know it's 6:00 in the morning, right?" Ugh, how did I know this was going to happen? "Yes Zeke, I know it's 6:00, but I want to play would you rather! Come on! Come on! Let's PLAY!" Zeke rubs his eyes, and calls to Shauna. "Shauna it's just Uriah, and he's being really impatient about playing would you rather. Come on, let's just go." He finishes. "Okay, just come in here and put actual clothes on!" She answers. I raise my hand at him. "Okay, you know what, just meet me and the rest them at my apartment." I say and run off.

Next is Tris, and Four. I'm a little scared to wake them up. Four is just scary, and Tris in the morning, jeesh, it's scary. I twirl down the hallway, all the way to their apartment. I knock on the door six times, four times, then ten times. I don't get an answer. I do it again, no answer. "FOUR, TRIS GET UP NOW!" I shout, hopefully it gets them up. But, yet again, I get no answer. That's it, I get some sticky notes, and my sharpie, _Meet me and the gang at my apartment for would you rather. _

_A Pink Fluffy Unicorn. _

I stick it on the door, and here some ruckus down the hall, I wish I could join, but I have other people to wake up, and run the opposite way.

**Tris POV**

"Four! Come on, you should easily be able to catch up to me, your legs are longer than mine!" I shout behind me, because for once, I'm ahead of Tobias in our race around the compound, for our morning run. "Oh please! I'm letting you win!" He answers. I laugh, "Please, I'm just faster! Have fun loosing!" I say and sprint even faster to our apartment. Suddenly, I'm swept off the ground, and being carried bridal style. I automatically know it's Tobias, everyone else would be too scared to try. He puts his head next to my ear, "How's that winning going for you?" He asks. I laugh and say back, "Quite well, thank you."

We get to our apartment, (it was a tie) and there's a hot pink sticky note on the door,

_Meet me and the gang at my apartment for would you rather._

_A Pink Fluffy Unicorn_

Oh, Uriah, does it ever stop? I turn to Tobias "Looks like we need to go to Uri's. Let's go change, we stink." I say to him. He just smiles at me.

**Will POV **

"Get your butts up outta bed, time to wake up sleepy heads!" Is what I wake up to. It's great, especially since it's Saturday! Such fun. I wonder if Christina is up yet. "URIAH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Well, now I know Christina is up. "SORRY CHRISSY! I HAD TO WAKE YOU UP! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY WOULD YOU RATHER AT MY PLACE IN A FEW!" Uriah screams back. "GO AWAY URIAH!" I shout at him, I mean come on, we got to get ready.

**Tobias POV**

Tris and I walk down the hallway hand in hand, to Uriah's. I suddenly get and idea. I sweep her off her feet and throw her over my shoulder. "Four! Why'd you do that!" She screams at me. I just laugh, it's funny, since if she really wanted too, she could break out of my grip. She squirms a little in my arms, so her head is by my ear, "You know, I wouldn't mind a piggy back ride." I smile at her, and shift her so, she's on my back. I start sprinting really fast to Uriah's, and make it so she almost falls off, but I know she won't. As I'm getting ready to sprint down the last stretch of hallway, she quickly gets on my shoulders, and throws her hands in the air. It throws off my balance for a second, and I stumble. It causes Tris to fall, but, of course, I catch her bridal style.

We arrive right in front of Uri's place, and barge in. Everyone else is already here. "Trissy Poo! What took you so long! And Foury Poo! Did you guys sleep through Uri's yelling again?" Zeke yells at us. "Nope," I say popping the 'p', "We went out for our run a little earlier this morning. We got up at 5:00." I say. Everyone in the room looks astounded. Uriah walks up to us, and looks at Tris, "You, the girl who sleeps for ten hours straight almost every night, never gets up before seven, during the week, got up at 5:00 on a Saturday?" Uriah say wide eyed. Tris just nods her head, and runs to his kitchen, most likely to grab some coffee. Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn are sitting on a circle on the floor. Uri sits next to Marlene, and I sit on the floor next to Zeke.

A few minutes later Tris comes back into the room, sits in my lap, and we start. "Okay ground rules; Someone asks you two different things, and you have to one of them, unless they're both impossible." Uriah says. He then grins evilly in Tris and I's direction. "Oh Trissy Poo! Would you rather reenact Miley Cyrus's VMA's in reverse with Four or find Eric and pretend you like him?" Uriah asks. She answers, "VMA's in reverse, come on Four, I am _not _pretending I like Eric, ew." She pulls me up by the arm, and drags me into a hallway that no one is in. Only Uriah came with us, but he brought a video camera. "Hey guys," Uriah says, "why are you in a deserted hallway?" Tris just smiles widely at him. "You never said where we had to do it, so, no one will see us." She says. I just smile. "Oh, and you're not going to take a video of this." As soon as she finishes saying that, she jumps and grabs the video camera from him, before he can even process what she said. ... **AN:/ those four dots are them doing that, I don't know how to describe that (although I don't really want to) I know, I know. Crappy writer move but I don't care right now. **

**OKAY! I AM ENDING THIS CHAPTER HERE! BECAUSE I CAN'T SEEM TO WRITE ANYMORE FOR IT. I HATE THE BRICK WALL CALLED WRITERS BLOCK. IT SUCKS. I WILL CONTINUE IT LATER BY MY LOVELIES. **


End file.
